


The deal Dean made

by CASTIELStardis



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CASTIELStardis/pseuds/CASTIELStardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets angry for Bobbys death and has his mind stuck on fixing him. Sam just wants Dean to just be ok. Castiel is still figuring out the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The deal Dean made

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! i am NOT done with this fanfic. i will post more when i come up with more. if you have ideas for what i could put in it let me know at superwho1067@gmail.com thx lovies

It had been 3 days since Bobby had died and Dean had not come out of his room unless he was getting a bottle of whiskey. Sam was trying to find a job for them. It wasn't going to well. Dean was sure Bobby didn't die of natural causes like the doctor said. Something supernatural killed him. Deans mind was stuck to finding it and killing it. There it was, Bobby's name, picture and death date in the newspaper. Anger burned inside Dean. He couldn't control it any longer. He got up and flipped over the desk, with all the work he had kept on Bobby. All of his books, papers, and even his journal. He picked up the chair and threw it across the room. Then, he went to his bathroom, and punched the mirror. He threw the phone, trashed his TV, and ripped the newspaper.

He grabbed his leather jacket and keys and opened the smashed door. He was going for a ride, nothing could stop him. "Dean" Sam said in excitement, then he realised that he filled with anger. "Dean, stop. We can talk about this. Where are you going?" Sam said with a shaking voice. "Out. And no matter what you do, I'm going to find it." Dean said as flames blazed inside him. Sam wasn't sure what he was talking about. Dean put on his jacket and opened the car door. With a gun on his dash board, he revved the engine and he drove into the darkness.  
\----  
Sam was frantically trying to call all the hunters he knew, wondering if anyone had found or seen Dean. No one. He was tired, confused, and ready to give up, but he had to keep going, keep searching, keep calling.

12:45, the clock read. Sam hadn't got any sleep. He kept looking for something to help find Dean. When Dean wants to go unoticed, nobody finds him. "Buzz buzz! You have an incoming call!" It was Dean. "Dean! What happened? Are you ok? Where are you? What were you thinking?" Sam said in frustration. "I'm sorry, who is this? Who is Dean? I'm Kevin Tran." The voice said. "Whose phone do you have?" Sam said with sadness in his eyes, thinking of all the reasons Dean doesn't have his phone. Maybe he was dead, maybe he was kidnapped, maybe he was playing a nasty joke on him. It didn't matter, this wasn't Dean… but maybe this "Kevin" could help. "Listen kid, you're about to get into something you wish you had never entered. But, my brother Dean Winchester is missing. And since you have his phone, your gunna help." Sam said angerly. "I'm…im sorry? Did you say Dean Winchester? Like THE Dean Winchester? He's on the news right now! Oh... He's gotten himself arrested."

Sam ended the call, turned on the TV to see where he was. That was definitely his brother.  
\----  
Dean was out of it. His breath smelled like beer and his clothes were ripped and dirty. He was barely awake and he couldn't walk straight. "Hey! Officer! I want some pie! Get me some pie!" Dean's words were slurred. "You have the right to remain silent, anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law" the officer said with a stern voice. Right at that moment a bright light appeared and the police man was gone, his handcuffs were gone, and his clothes were clean and he was sober. "Dean, what have you done?" A voice said. "Well for starters, I've never seen you in my life."  
\----  
Sam hadn't wasted any time finding everything about Kevin. And no less time, bringing him the the bunker. "So…-" Kevin started "Listen Kevin, my brother is in jail and now I have nothing to go off of. I read up on you and I know you are really smart. So you are going to help me out and find my brother, got it?" Sam said in anger. "You are right i am really smart. And I need to go home to study for my tests." Kevin replied with a shaky voice. And with that Sam grabbed his arm and yelled "You found my brothers phone, so your going to help!" Sam huffed. "O-ok. I'll help, but you need to show me his room." Kevin said as he pulled his arm away and rubbed it. "Come" Sam said. As Sam showed Kevin Deans room he realised all the work was thrown everywhere. Sam was never allowed in his room so, he never knew where he was working on. He soon figured out that Dean was searching for a reason for someone to kill Bobby. Then, he went over to his bed and found the case, but not on the page he had marked. RECENT DEATHS AND FUNERALS is what it was flipped open to. "Kevin! I know where he went! C'mon!"  
\----  
Dean was sitting on a rock talking to this so called angel named Gabriel. "Dean Winchester, you need to understand that not everyone can live forever." Gabriel said in the softest voice he had. "Like you know anything about losing somebody like that!" Dean spat out loudly. Gabriel got up and grabbed him by the shirt. "Watch your tone with me" Gabriel said as he threw him towards the ground. Dean got up and pulled his gun. "Back off!" Dean said. Gabriel didn't look worried at all. He raised one eyebrow and flicked his fingers and the gun was thrown towards a log. Dean ran towards him and attempted to tackle him, but got nothing but thin air. Gabriel grabbed the gun, lifted Dean up a tree, and pointed towards his head. "Now, you wanna talk to me about losing someone, try I lost my dad, sisters and brothers." Gabriel said and cocked the gun. "Gabriel" a gruff voice said from behind. "Father told us to protect them, not harm them. You were never a good listener" the gruff voice said. "Ah… Castiel, how goes it? I really thought you would be ruining the 5th Garson you've been in." Gabriel said with a light chuckle. "Let him down, now." Castiel replied. Gabriel let go of his shirt, and pushed him to the ground, kicked him in the stomache, and rolled him over with his foot. "Brother, this is just a piece of filth, that we no longer need his assistance" You could see anger in Castiel's blue eyes. "I said leave him be!" Castiel roared and his eyes lit up blue and you could see wings, actual wings coming from his back. Castiel threw him into a tree. He grabbed him and pinned him to a tree and said "the next time I see your vessels face again, I will send you back to heaven and kill you there" and with that he punched he 5 times. "Cas" Gabriel said with a weak voice "Please, I swear, I was ordered to." Gabriel grabbed the edge of his trench coat and pulled it closer to him. "Uriel ordered it"  
\----  
"Sam! Wake up!" Kevin said with a startled voice as he saw they were headed straight for a semi truck. "Woah!" Sam said with a startled voice and turned the wheel of the beat up Mustang he borrowed from Bobbys. "So, you mind telling me where we're going? Kevin questioned. "South Dakota. It's where Bobbys funeral was scheduled. So I assume where Bobby is Dean is." Sam answered. If he's not there, he's where he and Lisa first met. The wood behind the bridge." Sam was ready to fall asleep again, he hadn't had any sleep since Dean went missing. He had either been calling people to help find him or driving to Kevin and making him help. "Sam, what if he's not in either of those places, I mean like what if he went somewhere that you don't know about. Dean looked really smart in the TV. He could be in Texas right now. Just realise all the things that could happen-" Kevin couldn't finish his sentence before Sam punched him in the face. "Shut up. Dean will be fine. We will find him and you are going to help." Sam said with a huff. Kevin held his bloody nose and dabbed it with a fast food napkin. Kevin was asleep after his nose finished bleeding. Sam was exhausted. He could barely keep his eyes open. But he wouldn't stop, he couldn't. He needed to find Dean.  
\----  
"I'm sorry about that, my brother was never good at listening. That's why he was thrown out of heaven." Castiel said as Gabriel left. "I've had worse." Dean replied "Ive died before so I wouldn't suprise me" he said with a light chuckle. Castiel cocked his head and wondered why he couldn't hear what he was thinking. All he got from him was random words like "Mary" and "Sammy" and sometimes he saw "Baby" Castiel said with wonder in his voice "Do you have a child that you have not named yet?" Dean looked surprised. He didn't know what to say. "No, I call my car Baby. If that's what you're wondering." Castiel understanded now. "Humans, they don't understand you have so much to look forward to" Castiel said with a gruff but soft voice. "Why are you wondering about my car?" He said in confusion. "Um… no reason" Castiel replied. He was embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck. Dean grabbed his gun and pointed it at his head. Castiel had his angel blade slip down from his sleeve. "So that's how you kill you things. With an blade." Dean pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight through his head. He healed with in a matter of seconds. Castiel just stood there. "You guys are really here to protect us? Do you ever protect yourselves?" Dean asked. Castiel grabbed his angel blade and cut Deans arm. "You're right, we do need to protect ourselves. But I will bleed for the Winchesters." And with that there was a sound of wings flapping and Castiel was gone.  
\----  
Sam was thinking about what Kevin had said, maybe he wasn't where he thought he would be. He could have been 1500 miles away by now. But, then he thought about where he was arrested. "Kevin!" Sam knew exactly where he was. "Sam, what? Where are we?" Kevin still had sleep in his eyes. "I know where Dean is" Sam answered wit relief. At least he knew where he was. Dean was in North Dakota. They weren't that far from where Dean was. Hopefully. He was probably behind bars, at the town's jail. Sam had Kevin search all the police stations in Minot, North Dakota. "Good news," Kevin said "there is only one police station in Minot." Sam revved the Mustang engine and they rode. Kevin fell asleep again. Sam was ready to pull over. 5:00 is what the time on the car said. He had been going without sleep for a while now, search for cases, check on Dean, maybe fall asleep. He couldn't keep doing this. Sam decided he had to pull over. He found an empty car lot and locked the doors. He was asleep within a few seconds. "Dean! Stop! We can talk about this!" Sam yelled. "Where are you going?" Dean replied "out" Dean pushed past him and went to the door. "If you walk out that door, don't you EVER come back" Sam said "good, not planning on it." The voices faded and Sam woke up sweaty. There was no use for sleeping if you can't dream about scary things. These dreams had Sam awake 24/7 that's why he wasn't getting sleep. "Sam, I think we need to keep going!" Kevin said with a startle voice. "Cops" Sam whispered. He opened the glove department and got out an FBI badge. "Great! I'm riding with a fraud." Kevin said with a scared voice. "Kevin, just shut up and don't talk." Sam replied and fixed his hair. "Hello officer." Sam said as the cop aproched the car. "License and regestration." Sam was calm on the outside but on the inside, he realised this was the officer on the TV that arrested Dean. "Um... Just out of curiosity, did you arrest anyone today?" Sam was making sure that this was he person that arrested Dean. "Yes. Someone got drunk near the river not far from here. He got away, we couldn't get backup in time. Why?" He officer seamed a little more open than usual officers. "No reason, I just saw it on the news."  
\----  
"What a pscho." Dean thought as he was hiking back to his Impala. He couldn't understand why this angel would "always bleed for the Winchesters" how did Castiel know that there was more than one Winchester? How did he know about Sammy? Dean got to his car and opened the door, got in and was about to start the engine when, Castiel appeared in shotgun. "We should get a burger" Castiel said without telling him why he was there. "Get out of my car" Dean said without any hesitation. Castiel opened the door and stepped onto the rocky concrete. "What are you doing in my car? What did you mean when you said "I'll bleed for the Winchesters"? Answers, give me answers!" Dean was mad. He was furious. This so called Angel shows up and saves his life, leaves, then shows back up demanding a burger? Who does that? "Why are you mad?" Castiel wondered. "Gee, I don't know maybe because you show up right when someone is beating the crap out of me, then beats him up, leaves, and then shows up in my car may I add, and demands a burger?" Castiel never understood this anger thing. He didn't like people yelling. He flapper his wings and left. "You always leave, don't you?" Dean yelled. He got in his car and drove back towards the bunker. "Crap! I forgot to call Sam!" Dean realised that Sam would be worried up to his ears. "Hey, this is Sams voicemail, sorry I can't answer right now but uh... Call Dean at (360) 297-1456." He voicemail said. "Sam! Pick up your phone." Dean was ready to call again after five minutes if he didn't answer. "Buzz Buzz! You have a call from Sammy!" Dean quickly picked up the phone and before he could say anything Sam yelled through the phone "what were you thinking? You were on the news! Where are you?-" Dean cut him off. "Sammy, I'm fine. I'm coming to the bunker"  
\----  
Sam was so relieved to hear Deans voice. He couldn't stop smiling. Dean was safe. Dean was OK. Sam drove straight to the bunker, dismissing all of the speed limits signs. He couldn't stop until he made sure Dean was safe. "So, Deans ok then?" Kevin asked ready to go home and study to his hearts content. "Uh... Yeah. Yeah, Deans ok. When we get there I'll drive you home and you won't tell anyone about this right?" Sam was ready to go home too. Home, the word rang in his ears. The bunker, that was his home. That's the only home he knew. Dean too, he called the bunker home and everything else was different. The bunker felt nice and warm. All the books, the table they worked at, the doors they haven't opened, and most of all the memories. The bad, the good, the awkward. All the memories were there. Sam was happy to go home and see Dean.  
\----  
"May-may I come with you to this place?" Castiel asked. He wanted to know where he was going. He was always curious. "Let me guess, you want a burger too?" Dean said sarcastically. "Well, I'm an angel so I don't eat. But, you look hungry. We should get something." Castiel was never hungry so he didn't need to eat. Dean did though. So they decided to go to Wendy's. Dean of course got a bacon cheese burger. Cas got a regular cheese burger. As Dean was shoving his face with fries and bacon, Castiel just ate a few bites of his burger. Dean wiped his mouth, and gestured to Castiels burger. "You can have mine to." Dean quickly grabbed his burger, and gobbled down. Dean wiped his mouth and stood up. He grabbed his wallet, and placed down a couple 20's. "All right, let's go" Dean was ready to go home too. He couldn't wait to see Sam smiling. Making sure his little brother was happy. Bobby was out of his mind, stored at the back of his mind. Sometimes, he wondered how he was doing. Bobby made a deal. Crowley gave him his legs back when he made the deal. "Dean, are you ready to go?" Castiel was ready to see their home. "Yeah, yeah let's go" Dean realised he was staring off into space when he was thinking. They were in the car when Dean asked Cas "why did you save me?" Dean thought that he deserved to be thrown around, punched, and kicked. He offended Gabriel. "We were made to protect human, not hurt them. And when we try to comfort them, like Gabriel did, it doesn't go so well." That was the only coversation that they had the whole 3 hours. Dean parked Baby by the entrance. Dean got out and closed the squeaky car door. Castiel got out too. Dean opened the door. He saw Sam sitting at the table waiting for Dean. "Hey Sammy." Dean said with a smile on his face. "Dean" Sam got up and walked to Dean, bent down and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're ok"  
\----  
Sam was so happy Dean was safe. He got to the bunker extra early to clean up his room and put in a new TV and new mirror. He put the desk back up and stacked all the work on Bobby in neat piles. He brought Kevin back home and made sure he was ok. Then he went to the store and got some pie. He put it on the bed with a note saying "have some pie, you wanted some on the news". "Who's this?"Sam asked looking at Cas. "Oh right, Sam this is Castiel. He says he's an angel. He saved me." Dean was a little ashamed about that last part. Castiel shoke hands with Sam. "Dean can I talk to you? In private?" Sam wasn't sure about this whole Angel thing. Dean walked over with Sam and asked "what? What's wrong with Cas?" Dean was confused why Sam hadn't liked Castiel. "Do you remember the last time we were friends with angels? They turned out to be demons and they tried to kill us." Sam huffed. He needed to make sure Castiel was the real deal. "Ok, watch this" Dean said and walked over to Cas. "do that wing thing that you did." Dean had seen what powers Castiel held. "Ok" Castiel eyes lit up and wings, black broken wings shadowed the wall. There was a lot of wind. Castiel stopped and smiled. "See? Real deal." Dean said with a smirk. Sam believed him. "Why did you bring him?" Sam asked. "Mostly because he wanted to come. And because he wanted a burger." Dean said. Castiel just shrugged and said "well… that wasn't the only reason." Dean scrunched his eyebrows. "Wow. I never knew an angel could lie" Dean was mad now. This angel lied to him and rode in Baby. "You need to leave Cas. I will call if I need you to save me again." Dean rolled his eyes and Castiel flew away. "What the hell Dean? We could of used him!" Sam blurted out. Dean shrugged it off. He knew Cas would come back when he needed him the most.  
\----  
Dean was on his side trying to fall asleep, but he couldn't. His muscles wouldn't relax. He got up, walked over to the sink and washed his face. He couldn't stop thinking about how Castiel saved him. He was so protective, yet polite. He was kind, yet fierce. Gentle, yet angry. He didn't know what happened in heaven but he was sure the other angels didn't like him. Gabriel sure didn't. He wouldn't listen to him at all, but now Dean couldn't stop thinking about where he learned to fight. "Family don't end it blood you idjit!" Bobbys words rang in deans ears. Dean needed to find whoever killed him. He couldn't let Bobby die of "natural causes" he sifted through all the news articles and medical reports that Bobby had. Sure, he was old but his health record was fine. There was no records of him having any heart atracks or broken bones. Nothing. His journal was the only thing that helped. He read it cover to cover. He smiled every once in a while, reading the funny things he put in there. "Dean. Hey, Dean. Wake up! I got us a case. Suit up and meet me in the car in five" Sam said through the door. Dean was already awake, he wasn't sure if a case was the best for him right now. He was helping Bobby. He was tracking down his killer. "Ok, I'll be there in a sec" Dean said. He got out his FBI suit and started to get dressed. He put on his shirt and tied his tie. He pulled on his jacket and grabbed a fake badge. He felt better knowing that this thing could be what killed Bobby. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the car. Dean was finally going to work a case. This was the first one in a few weeks. "Just outside of Oregon. This dude Justin Blake was found dead, and beside him a blade. Here take a look" Sam said as Dean got in the car. He blade was oddly shaped. It was ridged around the edges and the handle was covered in bear fur. "So what are we thinking? Possession?" Dean looked at the body and there was a stab mark right in the middle of his stomach. "Maybe. But get this, they tested the blood and it wasn't his. It was a girls her name was Alison Quinley. And she's been missing for 3 days now." Sam replied and opened his computer. Dean started the car and started the drive to Oregon.  
\----  
Sam was researching and Dean was driving. Sam was sure there was a case here. Why would the blood of a missing girl end up on the blade of a dead man? It just didn't make sense.


End file.
